


Dracy Lewis Says Buy Bonds!

by Lymmel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymmel/pseuds/Lymmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit for Fan Art for "V is for Victory" by daniellemydear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dracy Lewis Says Buy Bonds!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daniellemydear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniellemydear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [V is for Victory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/504076) by [daniellemydear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniellemydear/pseuds/daniellemydear). 



 

  
[Miss Darcy Lewis says Buy Bonds.](http://dreamwalker13.deviantart.com/art/Miss-Darcy-Lewis-says-Buy-Bonds-395047723) by [dreamwalker13](http://dreamwalker13.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

Buy Bonds!


End file.
